Dizzy up the girl
by Maggiejumps4cheese
Summary: Mac being Mac. One shot ? I suck at summaries. Don't read if you might be triggered by graphic violence or themes of non-consent.


**hey, hi, lovely reader, this story has graphic scenes of rape and Mac is nottttttt nice. This is him like, full blown mac - he doesn't fall for the girl he just ruins her life. Those of you still here, please enjoy and let me know what you think :) im still writing the other 2 also, i just had this one mostly done so i decided to float it out there.**

 **I don't own mac but i wish i did. Or i wish he owned me.**

 **XxXxXxX**

Mac.

He was sitting in one of the stools set up by the wall opposite the bar, watching her work. The bracelets she wore jangled on her wrists every time she moved, and she was like a dizzy little whirlwind as she pivoted around the taps and different sections of glasses. There were two other bartenders working since it was so busy, but they all expertly avoided each other during the complicated dance of the evening dinner rush. Mac watched the girl smile up to her much taller coworker as he got down a bottle of top shelf whiskey for her and he felt the jealousy in him spike. In his mind she already belonged to him, so it irritated him to see her pay any kind of attention to another man.

There was a chorus of hoots from the direction of the door but Mac's focus on the tiny sprite didn't waver. It was graduation in town and the place was packed; Mac knew it was jut another group of rowdy college kids bleating with excitement at having been released for the summer. Instead he took another small sip of his beer. He drank slowly for two reasons. He didn't want to have to piss every five minutes, and he wanted to be alert for when the girl got off her shift.

He had seen her pop some kind of pills into her mouth before she started her shift. From his vantage point he had seen her shake the small orbs from an orange vial and then clap them into her mouth. He watched her drink water to chase them down and he wondered what they were. Now, as he watched her work, he figured they must have been some kind of stimulant. Her eyes were blown wide open and her cheeks were pulled tight in a hectic smile that she seemed unable to relax. Mac snickered into his drink. If she liked stimulants then she was going to love him.

The night wore on. As people on the waiting list got sat, seats at the bar opened up and Mac nabbed one. He dealt with one of her coworkers when his beer went dry, ordering dinner and another pint while he waited to see which of them would be let off first. In the interim, he let his mind drift.

He had seen her on the street first, walking her dog along the sidewalk. It hadn't been an immediate physical attraction, the girl blended into her surroundings and didn't really draw attention to herself, it had been the dog. Or rather, it had been her interacting with the dog. The dog in question was a huge, lopsided mutt. It came up to her hip and looked like it could take her arm off if it really wanted to, but Mac could see that she had its leash tight at her side and her lips were moving as she spoke to it.

He liked that, the control and dominance her body exuded. It made him want to best it, to put a collar around her neck and make her get down on her hands and knees beside him. He wanted to walk her like that, parade her around and have her listen when her spoke to her. It was something about obedience. Of all the people he ever said anything to, he knew the only ones who really listened were the ones he had forced into submission. Everyone else just waited for their turn to talk.

So he'd crossed the street and followed her, curious now and not really knowing why. He knew it had started with the dog and the leash but now he hardly even saw the mutt as he walked cautiously behind her. She had brown hair pulled up into a top knot and a halo of frizz. It had rained earlier, which was probably why she was just dressed in leggings and an oversized hoodie. No one stopped her to ask to pet the beast by her side. The dog was ugly, lumpy with age and now that Mac was paying attention he could see the animal was limping. It had to be more than a decade old, long in the tooth as the say. It was good news for Mac, if the dog tried to get in his way he was sure he could manage it. He didn't want to though, he liked the dog, even if he wasn't entirely sure what drew him to it.

The walk led to a bar and grill that had large, glass doors opening up onto a patio just off the sidewalk. The girl tied to the dog to the patio fence and went inside. Mac went slowly after her, pausing a few feet from the dog in order to finish his cigarette. When the mutt curled its lips back over its yellowing teeth Mac snarled right back at it, extinguishing the cig and walking inside.

It was dim compared to the sunny day outside and Mac took a second to let his eyes adjust. The lunch rush must be over because the hostess station just had a sign on it that read 'join us in the bar area'. Mac followed the simple instructions and went towards the noises he heard in the back. There were a few people sitting at the bar counter but he didn't see the girl. He almost went back outside to wait for her, figuring she was just using the restroom, when she emerged from a door with an envelope in her hand. There was a single word written on it and although he was too far away to make it out, he assumed it was her name.

"Hey," the female bartender called out to her as she went past. "you're early"

"Nah ill be back at five" the girl smiled. "i just wanted to get this to the bank before it closes"

He let her go by without noticing him, instead taking a seat at the bar and letting the blonde girl come up to him with a huge smile.

"What time does this place close?" He asked her

"Tonight?" She replied, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "probably until 1 or so, but the kitchen closes at 11"

"Thanks"

He went out the same way he came in. The girl wasn't gone yet, she was still idling by the dog as she untied its leash. He wanted to grab her but he resisted. If he could be patient then he could take his time, and he wanted to spend a lot of time with this one.

x

Evening came. Mac parked in that location that all bars seem to have, the dimly lit portion off to the side of where the dumpsters were stored. The place where the pavement ran with rivets of mysterious liquid and cigarette butts littered the ground, never to be swept up. He realized the staff probably smoked their stogs here but it didnt concern him. By the time he would make his move, he was confident this area would be deserted. In his experience the bartenders were always the last to leave save for maybe the manager, whoever counted the money and actually locked the place.

He left a little before last call, going to wait by his truck and chain smoke cigarettes while he waited. Eventually he heard the large steel door to the back of the building creak on its hinges and he saw her, hair piled on top of her head and large garbage bags in tow. She hauled them behind her, struggling slightly with the bulk of them, but Mac didn't move from his spot. He wanted to hurt her, not help her, so he waited and watched as she drug them all the way to the dumpster once she had made it down the stairs. The only light came from the small spot light at the back of the building and the lamp above the three walls surrounding the dumpster. Mac was hidden in shadow, his truck visible but his body blending into the darkness

While she stood in front of the large steel containers, no doubt psyching herself up for the task of lifting the heavy, leaking bags, Mac moved towards his drivers side door, gigging and making a racket with his keys. He let them fall to the pavement, clanging loudly, and then bumped his shoulder into the pick up as he bent to retrieve them, swaying on his feet as though he were much drunker than he was.

The truth was he wasn't drunk at all, hardly even buzzed in fact. The thrill of the hunt kept him sober and alert, and his ears perked up when he heard her curse under her breath and begin to come towards him. He wouldn't keep the charade up for long, he didn't want her calling him a cab or alerting anyone else to his presence in the parking lot. He just had to wait until she got close enough.

"Hey, buddy" she began.

Mac imagined snapping the girls wrist in both hands to keep from breaking character. He hated when people spoke to him that way, especially when they were tiny females who only came up to his collarbone. She was going to have to apologize for that if she wanted to live through this.

"Hey, let me call you a cab dude, you don't wanna - "

When she was close enough to reach out and touch his shoulder, he let the predator in him pounce. He turned quick, swiveling on his hips and catching both her biceps in his large hands. She wasn't expecting the sudden coordination from him, and she lost her footing when he spun her back towards his pickup. Slamming her into the side of it, he watched her swoon and try and hang onto consciousness. Mac grinned as the girl tried to blink away the fog of confusion. He brought one hand up to her throat and squeezed, snickering and putting his face close to hers when she panicked. The scent of her fear was mouth-watering to him, and he was almost disappointed when he felt the weight of her body go limp in his arms. Then he forced her into the truck and slowly drove off.

The whole encounter had lasted maybe three minutes, but besides the sound of her body colliding with the steel of his truck, it had been a silent endeavor. His tires sucked at the wet pavement instead of screeching across it as he pulled onto the main drag. He drove slow, casually, knowing the cops would be parked in dark alleys and looking for the slightest reason to pull people over. This was the hardest part about blending in when he went to nearby towns. He was so used to just driving recklessly because he lived out in the country and nobody gave a fuck. Hell, he had had to clean out all the empty's before he came here, knowing that law enforcement might not see the harmlessness in a few road sodas. He was glad when he was out of town and accelerating towards the mountains.

X

Mac drove for a while, leaving the town behind and listening to the sound of the crumpled body breathing beside him. He positioned her head so that it was in his lap and the weight of it was resting near his dick. The heat of her breath when she exhaled started to saturate his jeans and make his crotch warm. He arched his hips to create the friction he was craving, groaning when the bumps in the road jostled both of them as he drove over roots and pitted ground. When her breathing changed, he knew she was rousing, so he let the vehicle slow to a stop. They were in the middle of nowhere, on some kind of logging road that he had only driven down because he knew his truck could handle it. He wasn't worried about anyone finding them.

Mac let her come to slowly at first, stroking her back and cheek idly as though they were lovers and he could be gentle. As soon as she started to murmur though he gave up the act, clamping his hand down on her neck and forcing her head further into his lap. That woke her up quick, and her body spasmed as she tried to draw back and rise up to her knees. He held her there for a moment, enjoying the way her struggles only made her come in more contact with his hardening dick, but eventually released her so that she could fling her body back against the passenger door.

When realized what was happening she screamed, springing backwards and scrambling for the door handle. He watched her panic mount when she couldn't find it. He had removed it a long time ago, and it was always a treat to watch his victims search for a way out. Instead she tried the window, squeaking her open palms against it and trying to force it down so she could get her fingers through the top.

"What's tha dogs name" Mac asked her.

In her panic, she ignored him. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and reached out to grab her hair by the roots of it, yanking her back and feeling the scream that came from her mouth vibrate through his entire body.

"Shut the fuck up" he hollered at her, holding her head in his lap again by her scalp. "You scream in my ear again like that an imma rip out yer fuckin' vocal cords"

She fell silent but he didn't loosen his grip on her.

"Now tell me yer dogs name 'fore ya make me mad"

"D-D-Dizzy"

"Gotdammit girl - "

"No! His name, his name is Dizzy" she pleaded.

He scoffed but let her go, opening his own door and jumping out into the cool night air. Mac didn't really care what the stupid mutts name was, he just wanted the girl to know that this wasn't random. She needed to know what the stakes were. He let her watch him cautiously from the cab of the truck for a minute, her eyes wide and wet with fear in the moonlight, before he started to lose his patience.

"Git outta the truck"

She shrunk back further and his body reacted to the disobedience, reaching in to grab her by the hair again and yanking her out so fast that she fell onto her side. It was bad when they didn't do what he said the first time. It was worse if they ignored him and then did the exact opposite. Mac would teach her though.

"Stand up "

She got to her feet, shaking and sputtering, and reached behind to get something from her back pocket.

"I already found it ya dumb bitch" He spat at her, holding up the bottle of pepper spray he'd found on her so that she could see. "ya know how much this stuff fuckin' stings? C'mere, lemme show ya"

He caught her wrist and drug her to him, roaring at her to shut up when she screamed again. She cowered in his grip, trying to shield her face as he pointed the small spray bottle at her with his finger on the triggering valve.

"Open yer mouth," he sneered at her. "or ill unload this whole fucking thing into yer eyes"

She whimpered, but to his surprise, slowly did what he told her to. He watched her squeeze her eyes shut and open her jaws up. She was shaking with the effort.

"Now stick yer tongue out"

Her whole body shuddered in front of him, but she slowly reached the tip of the the muscle out past her lips.

"Mm i dunno," he mused, grabbing roughly at the scalp behind her ears so he could tilt her head this way and that, trying to see down her throat. "I'm not sure my dicks gunna fit in there sweetheart"

She shut her mouth and tried to pull away but he still had a good grip on her. The girl wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey!" He growled at her, righting her back in front of him with a harsh jerk. "Ya wanna suck my dick or suck on this pepper spray? answer quick cause i aint got all night"

It as a lie of course, he had all night. Hell, he had all weekend if he really felt like dragging this bitch around with him. First things first though.

"Not the pepper spray" she mumbled, her knees still bent and her body still trying to arch away from him. He had one hand fisted in her hair and the other still held the bottle. she had both of her hands up around his massive one, trying to relieve the tension of him yanking on her.

"What then? I wanna hear ya say it"

"Your dick"

"What about it"

She let out some kind of frustrated noise and he rolled his eyes again, throwing her down and then straddling her at the waist.

"Say it or im guna be the one ta chose, an i kinda wanna see what happens when i make ya drink this stuff"

"I'd rather suck your dick!" She finally yelled up at him. "There, happy?"

"Not yet, but thanks fer asking"

He sat back on his heels and put the pepper spray down by his side where she wouldn't be be able to reach it. He kept his eyes on her while he undid his belt, and then gathered her up by the back oh her head.

"You bite me an imma use my pliers to take out every single one of yer teeth, ya got that?"

She didn't react. Part of him had expected her to be the kind that cried and whimpered, but she just got pissed off instead. He guessed her attitude was from being a tiny bartender and having to defend herself against drunks all night, but that was where his interested ended. Her defiance was unexpected but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. It wasn't going to be hard for him to knock that fucking chip right off her goddamn shoulder.

"Wait," she said when he grabbed her and tried to force her head towards his dick. At first he ignored her, thinking she was just trying to avoid the inevitable, but she persisted, struggling and shaking her head. "I mean, let me get on my knees, this angle sucks"

His eyes narrowed out of habit, wondering if she was up the something, but deciding to oblige her. Either she was trying to trick him, in which case she'd pay dearly, or she thought she was tough enough. He couldn't wait to prove her wrong if she thought that being on her knees would give her any amount of control. Mac was the one who held all the cards here, and just because he had let her get up off her back, didn't mean he wasn't going to fuck her throat as hard as he could.

Keeping his knees dug into her sides, he reached into his pocket and produced his knife, switching it open and savoring the audible 'click' it made. The sound contracted the muscles of his groin, tightening around the tiny waist he straddled and making the girl gasp. He knicked the fabric of her shirt at the hem and then did the same thing to her shorts. After he put the knife between his teeth he reached down and used his huge hands to tear her clothing apart. He liked the way it looked, her skin peeking through the rips in the fabric and the way her soft body jiggled in the thin threads. He groped her body everywhere, bending her arms and legs to create mounds of flesh that he could sink his nails and teeth into. If it were daylight he would have started smacking her anywhere he could just to watch his hand prints form. Luckily for this girl it was the dead of night, so he just got right down to business instead.

"Only guna git one shot to make me happy," he told her, rising up to one knee and then backing off. "Don't fuck it up"

The girl nodded and for some reason it irritated him. He wanted an excuse to take his anger out on her and so far she hadn't given him one. She wasn't being meek either, she was just playing ball. He watched her stand up, then he moved to the back of the pick up. He turned his back on her while he did, hoping she'd take it as an opportunity to flee. She didn't though. Maybe it was because she her clothes were in tatters or maybe it was because she knew he'd just catch her and beat the hell out of her. Mac didn't really care, he just sat on the tail gate and leaned back on his hands. The girl blew out a breath through her mouth, and hesitantly sunk to her knees in front of him.

"Go on" he encouraged her.

He could tell by the way her face contorted that it was taking almost all of her composure not to back talk him. To her credit, she didn't say anything, just opened her mouth and took his dick into it. Mac moaned and rocked his hips up, palming the back of the girls head and holding her there. She choked and the muscles of her throat gripped his dick even harder. He let her go then, laughing as she flew off of him and tried to cough the sensation away.

"Toldja it wouldn't fit" he snickered at her. "Aww c'mon, try again, you kin do it"

The girl spat and he watched her whole body shudder. She turned back to face him though, this time using her hand to grip the base of his cock while her mouth focused on the tip.

"Thas cheatin"

He smacked her hand away and then felt her tongue wrap around the width of it. He moaned again and felt the ridges along the roof of her mouth while she licked upward towards the head of it, using her tongue to feel the shape of him. Tilting his head back, he let her work him over while he dug into his flannel pocket for his pack of smokes.

"Make more noise" he told her as he lit one.

She put her hand in his lap and then drew her head back, pursing her lips around the head of his cock and forcing whatever spit she had in her mouth down the sides. Then she lay his dick in one of her small hands and opened her mouth as wide as she could to suck and lick along the side of it, making loud smacking noises with her lips.

"You like that you filthy slut?"

She put his entire length into her mouth, humming and then slowly pulling her mouth away. He watched her work, using the back of her head to hold her still again so he could slap her cheek hard with his dick pressed against it. He could feel the reverberation through the thin skin of her cheek, and he did it again and again until she mewled and tried to twist away.

"You wan me ta fuck you?" He asked, forcing her head back down but bulging the head of his cock against the other cheek, drawing his hand back to hit her. She flinched when he did it, but otherwise ignored his question and continued. As much as he liked the way she looked bobbing up and down in his lap, he wanted to watch her ass shake while he fucked her from behind, so he resisted the orgasm that was building.

"Asked you a question ya lil bitch," he sneered, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back. "Spit that dick out an answer me. Do you wan me ta fuck ya, yes or no"

"No" she grumbled.

He smirked at her, stroking his thumb over her cheek.

"At least yer honest"

He flicked his partially smoked cigarette to the side and used his grip on her to switch places, forcing her belly down over the tailgate of the truck and pushing his hips against her ass. His dick was hard and wet, and it found the center of her easily, as if it knew where it was going. The girl gasped and he forced her head down flat against the metal with a hollow thud, arching his hips up so he could slowly push inside of her.

"Ya kin scream now if ya wan to darlin'" he whispered, feeling the way her body had to stretch to accommodate him. "I kinda like the way it feels"

Her hands scrambled for something to hang onto so he grabbed them both, one by one, and wrenched them behind her lower back. Now there was nothing stopping him from bruising her hips against the frame of his pick up, and he began a relentless pace that made it impossible for her to adjust and enjoy it. She stifled a scream and jerked her hips from side to side, trying to free herself but only egging him on. He moved both wrists to one hand so he could pry her ass cheeks apart with the other and press him thumb against her there. This time she did scream, and it sounded so good to him that he sank the digit all the way in to the second knuckle just to hear it again.

He fucked her harder, feeling her toes come up off the ground with the crushing force of his hips. She tried to get a knee up on the tailgate to get away from him but it backfired. He just groaned and lifted it for her, pulling his thumb out of her ass and grabbing the back of her thigh to push her leg all the way up. The angle gave him deeper access to her body, and she made some kind of throaty noise, bucking her hips forward to try and get away from him but still kept in place by the grip on her wrists. Panting, he pulled out and felt her body relax slightly.

Smiling to himself, knowing she thought it was over, he gave her a full ten seconds before he redirected the head of his dick between her ass cheeks, pushing it in slow and snickering when he felt her stiffen. He let go of her wrists and put both hands on her shoulders, allowing her to come up of her hands but also pulling her body towards him, making her sink down on his dick. She struggled, but it didn't matter. Soon he was buried all the way in, and he moved his hips from side to side as he held it there just to feel her body contract around him. The girl was bent forward on her elbows, whimpering softly to herself as he slowly pulled back and then pushed back in.

"You've got a nice ass girl" he told her breathlessly, drawing all the way back so he could see the head of his dick stretching her. "Don't worry, this wont take long"

He slammed back into her, knocking whatever air she had in her lungs out in one terrific scream. After that he didn't let her get her breath back, and the only sounds coming from her was the sound of her hipbones colliding with the stolid steel frame of the tailgate. Mac, on the other hand, was making plenty of noise, grunting about what a slut the girl was and how she had made him do this to her, that she had asked for it.

When he came he grabbed her around her shoulders and drew her up against him, slapping his palm over her mouth to stifle the scream he knew was coming. Instead he felt it ripple through her body and into his, cascading through him like a shiver and making him rock his hips up into her. The girl was still trapped in his arms when he came back to reality, but he quickly shoved her away from him, pulling out and reclaiming his dick in his hands.

She crumpled to the ground beneath the tailgate, making noises and trying to crawl away from him. He wiped his mouth and nudged her with his toe, watching how she defensively curled into a ball.

"So you wanna ride home er what?" He asked her, settling his pants back up around his hips and buttoning them. "Git in the truck if yer comin'"

He got into the drivers seat and lit a cigarette, watching in the rear view to see if she would stand up and come to the passenger side. He wasn't surprised when nothing happened. After all, it didn't bother him none that she had miles ahead of her to walk with barely any clothes on. The sun would be up in a few hours but until then, as the sweat dried on her nearly naked body, she was going to be cold.

Mac smirked to himself and turned the key, letting the engine roar to life.

"Last chance sweetheart" he called out his open window. "You got a long walk ahead a'ya otherwise"

He knew she was long gone by now, tearing through the woods and likely getting herself lost in her efforts to escape him. That was kind of the best part for him actually, her running with no one chasing her. Laughing, he put the truck into gear and accelerated, turning back the way he'd come and hearing the bottle of pepper spray explode beneath his tire.

XxXxXx

 **forgive any and all typos. I know i always say that but still, its hard to catch them all. As of right now this is only a one-shot, but i have a few more chapters i might write one day when i need to exercise the worst of the Mac demons.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
